


obey.

by dad_sneeze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Desk Sex, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gangbang, Gun Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Screaming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Spoilers, Teasing, Vibrators, Wire Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: " you're just a fucking machine. "detroit boys fucking and getting fucked.thats it.thats the fic.





	1. relax. (Connor x Male Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookie here im back after a century with a new fic which im never gonna update hah

You were a forensic scientist. 

It sounded like a great job at first, going to check out homicides because it’s cool to see how people are murdered and look at evidence, but the job eventually took its toll on you. You spent so much time in your basement that your meals were limited to cheap cup noodles and black coffee. Your boyfriend, Connor, had to drag you away from your lab so you could get some proper rest in a bed with a warm body lying next to you. Not that androids really needed sleep.

With all the shit you had to go through during this job, you deserved to relax. 

"Connor, I have to work," you groaned as the android gently pushed you onto the bed. Despite your protests, you allowed Connor to strip you of your clothing. "I don't have time for this..." you grumbled, lying down and sinking right into the mattress. You sighed in relief upon your head hitting a soft pillow and feeling the thick sheets against your back.

"Your stress levels are exceedingly high and you need sleep to function properly. Lieutenant Anderson won't be very happy if you pass out on the job," Connor lectured, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please, try to relax and rest," he urged.

"I can't relax, Connor. I got people, parents, depending on me. I mean, that poor victim was only eight years old!" you yelled, the image of the kid's cold body entering your mind. "His parents came up to me, begging for me to say that it wasn't their son that was lying in a ditch. I promised them I'd find the killer, I just have to examine the evidence thoroughly," you declared. 

The android scanned you again, noticing your heart rate increasing and your stress levels rising even more. Your face was twisted with guilt and frustration as you stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily and fidgeting anxiously. A quick search and Connor found an answer on how to relieve your stress. 

"[F/N], please allow me to relieve your stress," he advised, placing his hand over your thigh and gently stroking with his thumb. You sighed and shrugged, too tired to really care what he planned to do.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Leave everything to me," Connor told. You closed your eyes, thinking that he'd just make you tea or massage your shoulders or something, but boy were you wrong. You felt Connor's hands over your hips, his fingers were hooked underneath the strap of your underwear to pull them down. Your eyes shot open and you immediately sat up to grab his hair and pull his head away.

"The fuck are you doing?!" you gasped, looking at Connor in surprise, red dusting your cheeks. He just tilted his head in confusion, his LED spinning yellow. 

"My research tells me that orgasms can help relieve stress and alleviate pain," Connor answered casually. He felt your grip on his hair loosen and so, he continued his actions, wrapping his hand around your soft cock and wrapping his lips around it to get it to swell with blood. You hissed and threw your head back, your cock hardening in seconds. Connor soundlessly moved his head up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip of your cock once he got to the head. For a model designed to assist human law enforcement, he was awfully good with his mouth, especially his tongue. Perhaps it was thanks to all the blood sampling. 

"Take it all..." you moaned, pushing his head further down onto your cock. As you expected, the android had no gag reflex and took your whole length in perfectly. You could feel your cock hitting the back of his throat. Connor would glance up at you to check your reaction before continuing. He wanted to make sure that you were relaxed and enjoying the experience. His top priority was and always would be you. 

At the pace that Connor was going, he'd have you cum in no time. You began to thrust your hips, now desperately gripping Connor's hair and pushing him further down. If he had a gag reflex, he'd probably be mad at how rough you were, but could he really blame you? You arched your back and moaned loudly, your eyes closed with bliss. 

When you came, Connor swallowed the warm liquid without a problem. You sighed and went limp, releasing your strong grip on Connor and letting your hand rest beside your head. "Fuck, that was... amazing..." you marvelled, grinning at Connor who wiped his mouth clean. He smiled back at you and lied down beside you. 

"I'm glad I could assist, [F/N]," he replied. "Your stress levels may have decreased dramatically, but you still need to sleep," he urged. You chuckled and nodded. You pulled the covers up towards your neck and got yourself comfortable, lying on your side and facing your android boyfriend. "Sleep well, [F/N]," he said softly. 

"Goodnight, Connor."

"And... if you need to relax again, you need only ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short i know  
> ending kinda sucked but it was kinda rushed and im tired  
> hope you enjoyed stay tuned for more slow updates and disappointment


	2. limerence. (Markus x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markus is pretty damn desperate for some lovin' from his favourite human  
> B)

Markus sat alone on a bench, watching as cars drove by. After the revolution, he had nothing else to do. He never really thought about what _he_ would do if he succeeded, but it didn't really matter to him. He just couldn't get _you_ out of his mind. He had wondered what you were up to, if you even knew he was alive. You must have, right? His cause was all over the news! Or maybe you just didn't care about him anymore after he was destroyed.

You and Markus were partners in crime, as thick as thieves, and Markus wanted so desperately for you to hold him, kiss him, touch him like you did before. Perhaps he had better wait a few days before seeing you again, but what would he do in those few days? Touching himself gave no satisfaction, and Markus always thought that Cyberlife were a bunch of perverts for equipping caretaker androids with fully functional genitals. After Carl's passing, you were the only family he had left, and he had missed you so, _so_ much. 

You, on the other hand, were living in isolation. After Carl had collapsed, Leo had run away, and you didn't know of his whereabouts. Not that you minded. Leo had always pissed you off more than any younger brother should, and it didn't matter if Carl was rich. He couldn't just ask for money whenever he wanted. But... you did miss him a little, though you would never admit it. Now that you were alone, you had nothing to do. Your life seemed so dull, like a blank canvas, and Carl and Markus were the bright coloured paints that made you so much more exciting.

With a sigh, you fell back onto your bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was 1:52 am, and you were tired, but couldn't sleep. You wanted Markus, you wanted him to come home, but he was happy now. You saw the message that android broadcasted and could never mistake him for someone else. That android was Markus, and you could't have been more proud that he made his way to the top, but the idea that he may never come back pained you. 

But boy, did fate change that night. 

_"Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Markus."_

You sat up, thinking you had heard things, that it was just your imagination, but a quick look couldn't hurt. You stood up and headed downstairs only to see Markus standing by the entrance with a soft smile on his face. No, no, you were seeing things. You had to rub your eyes and pinch yourself to make sure that this wasn't just some dream. Even with the android standing right in front of you, you had to make sure. 

"Markus...?" you called, reaching out to touch him, to place your hand on his shoulder. You nearly flinched when you felt that he was really there. Markus's smile widened. He placed his hand over yours, the touch causing his skin to fade. You immediately wrapped your arms around him, holding him close. Markus didn't hesitate to return the hug, resting his chin on your shoulder. 

"It's so good to see you again, [F/N]," Markus muttered tenderly, gently swaying his body. "I missed you so much..." 

It felt so good to hold him again. You sighed, feeling his hand slide up inside your shirt, his fingers running along your back, allowing tingles and chills to run up your spine. 

When the two of you pulled apart, you pulled Markus in by the neck for a hard kiss. It was short, but when you pulled away, Markus leaned in for another kiss which turned into a make-out. Markus ran his hand through your hair as he gently bit your bottom lip before running his tongue against it. You moaned softly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close. After a few seconds, Markus pulled away. "Hey, upstairs now, please," Markus begged, looking at you with desperation and longing. You took a good long look at him, now fully realising that he looked slightly different. How he managed to repair himself, you didn't know, but his new blue eye did give him more charm. The way it contrasted with his original green eye and his wonderful brown skin made him look even more beautiful.

"Sure," you replied before kissing him one last time and heading upstairs. As soon as you passed through the door, Markus shoved you onto the bed and climbed over you, sitting on your hips, moving his hips and softly whining, yearning for some kind — any kind — of affection. You hissed at the feeling of Markus grinding against your pelvis, and soon grinding against an erection.

"Hey, please, touch me," Markus pleaded, grabbing your hand and placing your palm against his cheek. You stroked his skin with your thumb and smirked when you felt the RK200 lean into your touch, eyes closed in bliss. "More, touch me more..." 

It was like he needed to recharge. Like you were his battery. He was absolutely mad for your affection. But you didn't expect him to begin tugging at your pants. 

"Whoa, Markus, slow down!" you exclaimed, pushing him away. Markus frowned and backed away, sitting by the foot of your bed as patiently as he could. You sighed heavily and reached out to cup his cheek once more. He was so damn beautiful that it would be a sin to just leave him there. You unbuckled your belt and zipped open your jeans. "Just... take your time, okay?" you said, defeatedly. Markus wasted no time in taking out your erect cock from your underwear and wrapping his lips around the tip. 

You bit your lip and groaned, feeling chills of pleasure crash through your body like a tsunami. Markus sucked you off happily, moaning softly every time he felt the tip of your cock hit the back of his throat. Markus had never been this eager or perverted since you were always the one taking the lead, but you weren't complaining. You licked your lips and moaned, the sounds echoing throughout the room. Markus moved his head forward and back, using his tongue and inside of his cheeks to pleasure you. He even had the nerve to use a bit of teeth and ever so gently bite you. 

That was when you came. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, now slightly out of breath. You looked down to see Markus lick his lips, every trace of cum gone and a bulge in Markus's pants. You couldn't help but think, _w_ _hat the fuck, Cyberlife?_  

"More, [F/N], please," Markus pleaded, already kicking off his shoes and removing his clothes. You shook your head and chuckled. Boy, was he cute. As he was about to remove his pants, you suddenly pinned him to the bed, your knee stopping him from closing his legs and rubbing against his erection, making him whine. You took a minute to admire his body and the way he was designed. You ran a hand down his chest and towards his stomach, stopping at his pants. Markus lied there as patiently as he could. You both knew that he could have you pinned under him with godly strength, but he didn't want to. The guy was a strong leader and caused a damn revolution! He could do whatever he wanted with you, but didn't.

He _liked_ being dominated. It was obvious. 

You unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear before tossing them behind you. You saw Markus's erect cock twitching and dripping with pre-cum. Man, Cyberlife thought of everything. You released Markus and moved lower so that your face was right in front of Markus's dick. Just to tease him, you softly blew cold air at it. Markus felt chills run down his body. He went to touch himself, but you stopped him before he could.

"Don't move," you ordered. Markus groaned, forcing his hands to stay by his side and allowing you to continue toying with him. You traced a finger along the shaft of his cock and chuckled as Markus gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes closed in frustration and bottom lip bit. No one but you would ever see him like this. You grinned and spread Markus's legs so that you could see his ass. You reached over to a drawer and pulled out a small tube of lotion. You knew there was no need, but you preferred to use it and tease him more. You squeezed some onto your finger and spread the lotion against Markus's asshole, the contact with the cold substance causing him to flinch. If he still had an LED, it'd be spinning yellow right now. 

Markus's cheeks were faintly tinted blue. You missed seeing him blush. It was nice, and made him look adorable. You slowly entered a finger into his ass and watched as Markus moaned in bliss, finally getting the sensation he's yearned for so long. Though, it wasn't your fingers he wanted. You continued to finger him, gradually adding more fingers until Markus was now writhing and moaning loudly. There was absolutely no strain in his voice, no attempt to silence it. Seeing him in pleasure made you feel... happy.

Finally unable to wait any longer yourself, you removed your pants and underwear. You squeezed the rest of the lube onto your cock and pulled Markus towards you. You positioned yourself at his hole and with one swift motion, buried yourself to the hilt in Markus's ass. You groaned and stayed there for a little while, taking your time to actually indulge in the pleasures of sex. 

"Move already..." Markus sighed, tilting his head slightly, his eyes half-lidded and staring right at you. You smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing your lips together for a long and sweet kiss. Your hands were placed on his hips, gently stroking his skin with your thumbs. You couldn't help but press one of your hands against his. "[F/N]..." Markus called sweetly, grabbing your hand and placing it to his lips. 

"Fuck, I can't wait anymore," you decided. You held Markus's hips again and began to move your hips. Markus closed his eyes and moaned again, gasping and panting as you relentlessly thrust into him. The sounds he made were incredible and turned you on even more. You felt bad for not letting Markus touch himself as it was obvious that he really wanted to by the way he gripped at the sheets to try and prevent himself from touching his cock. Your hand left his hip and was wrapped around his cock instead. You made quick work with your hand, stroking him as your thrusts became more rough. 

"I-I... feel weird..." Markus gasped, his stomach suddenly feeling tight. 

"Yeah, me too, but don't worry," you reassured, smiling at him as you continued thrusting, beads of sweat rolling off your forehead and the back of your neck. Markus arched his back and let out a particularly loud moan, feeling waves and chills of pleasure all throughout his body, causing him to shudder as he came. You suddenly felt his hole tighten and clench around you, the feeling causing you to also reach your orgasm. You threw your head back and sighed in relief. You slowly slid your cock out of Markus's ass and collapsed next to him onto the bed. 

Markus cuddled up next to you and leaned in for another kiss. You held the android close and kissed him back. "It's good to have you back, baby," you said sweetly after you pulled away. "I love you." 

"I love you too. But you know, I could always go for another few rounds," Markus mentioned, sitting up slightly. Your eyes widened. Fuck, if you went another few rounds, you'd die of exhaustion. You looked over to the bedside drawer to check the time. You inwardly groaned. It was damn near 3 am and you had work in the morning, dammit! 

"Markus, I have a limited supply of stamina, you know," you pointed out, slightly worried that he'd insist another round. 

"Than allow me to do all the work," he insisted, sitting on top of you. Yikes, wouldn't his pleasure sensors overload? You protested over and over, but Markus wouldn't give up, although he eventually caved in after you sternly refused. Markus sighed in disappointment. He crossed his arms and lied next to you. You chuckled sheepishly. 

"Sorry, babe. Seeing you again made me really excited and having sex made me really exhausted," you explained. "Next time we can go as many times as you want, okay?" you offered, smiling down at him softly. Markus looked up at you, his beautiful eyes entrancing you. How could you refuse him when he looked at you like that? You cupped his cheek, your smile widening when you felt him lean into the touch again.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. pain before pleasure. (RK900 x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT RK900 THATS NOT HOW GUNS WORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people call rk900 nines, niles or cyrus so im gonna call him nines.

How did this happen? 

Nines was supposed to be your partner, not... this. 

Ever since RK800, AKA Connor, had been destroyed by Cyberlife for failing one too many missions, you were introduced to RK900, the 'better' model of Connor. RK900 was... cruel, showing superiority and sarcasm to make him more 'harmonious', but Nines was anything but that. Fowler had assigned you to all cases involving androids, and Nines was supposed to be your partner since Hank was back to homicide cases. 

You flinched upon hearing the closet door open. You saw a faint light through the darkness of your blindfold, but it wasn't enough to make out exactly where Nines was, and what he was doing. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" he questioned. His voice was right beside you. It felt weird to hear his voice again. You'd be damned to admit it, but it was good to hear someone talk again after god knows how long of silence. Your throat felt dry from the lack of water and your stomach felt broken from being starved for who knows how long. You had lost track of how long you were in the damn closet, but that was the least of your concerns.

"Out..." you begged weakly, your voice soft and raspy. Nines chuckled coldly and ran his hand through your hair. "Please..." 

The rest of your voice faded out and you could barely talk, but Nines would give you water and feed you apple slices once a day. You were very much broken and completely at his mercy and the android couldn't have been more proud. 

"I'm not sure if three weeks is enough for you..." Nines teased cruelly. You felt instant panic at his words and trembled horribly, and not because of the coldness of the room, but by the tone of Nines's voice. Surely enough, you had learned your lesson but even if you did, Nines would keep you locked up for fun. You felt your heart thump loudly in your head and it was as if you couldn't breathe. You heard Nines chuckle, his voice was deep and cold.

"You brought this upon yourself, detective [L/N]," Nines began, "if you had just been the obedient dog you should have been, I wouldn't have to do this," he explained. You flinched when you felt a cold finger trail along your jaw. "But I must say, given how close you were to escaping, you're clever," Nines concluded. You shifted uncomfortably when you felt a pair of lips against your neck. 

"Nines... please..." you breathed out barely. Nines smirked and pulled the leash, jerking you forwards and out of the closet. "Ah!" you exclaimed as Nines continuously yanked the leash, the collar practically choking you. 

"I think I can forgive you, but you'd better be a good boy from now on," Nines bargained, removing the blindfold and leash and untying the rope. You nodded vigorously and slowly opened your eyes. You were thankful that it was dark and that the lights were dim, but that meant you had to see Nines's face. You looked up from your position on the ground to see Nines sitting on the bed, his cold blue eyes piercing through you. Your eyes widened when you saw the gun —your gun— in his hand. He loaded it and smirked at you. He aimed the barrel directly at you, causing you to freeze.

"Suck on it." 

You looked up at him in shock. Did he really just say that? Nines stared at you, his eyes drilling holes into yours. It was fun for him to watch you hang onto the last bit of pride you had left. He pulled back the hammer of the gun and raised his brows, waiting patiently but also threatening you to hurry it up. You shuffled forward and wrapped your lips around the barrel. You felt the muzzle of the gun scrape against the top of your mouth, hurting you mildly. You felt like you were gonna cry, but goddammit, you were a cop, one of the best in your department! How could you let this happen? You were completely at his mercy as he could pull the trigger whenever he wanted and he was designed to assist the police force, meaning that he knew how to cover his tracks. You grimaced at the taste of iron and you couldn't tell if it was the gun or if your mouth was bleeding.

Nines soon grew bored of you just sucking the barrel and proceeded to shove the barrel of the gun deeper into your mouth until you felt the muzzle hit the back of your throat. You choked, gagged and felt hot tears run down your face. You could see Nines's finger right on the trigger, boosting your fear. How long would this go on? You wished it would just be over already, but you knew that Nines had more things in mind. 

"I think that's enough for now," he said, pulling the gun out of your mouth. You gasped in relief, finally able to breathe properly. You saw traces of blood and saliva on the gun. Nines smirked and licked the barrel of the pistol. "Up you get," Nines said, motioning his hand up. You wiped your tears and stood up, waiting patiently, afraid to make any sort of movement. "Clothes off, now," Nines ordered, twirling the gun. You could only expect the worse to come following that order.  

You hesitantly removed your shirt, then your pants and finally your underwear. You covered yourself, now feeling extremely vulnerable. You felt your face heat up. Nines placed the gun in his holster and licked his lips, admiring you and your body. It was funny, really; Detroit's toughest detective at the mercy of an android. Nines strode up towards you, taking pride in watching you tremble with every step he took. Once he was in front of you, Nines smirked at you and ran a hand through your hair once again. You hissed in pain when he suddenly grabbed your hair and pulled down, forcing you to look directly at him and nowhere else. He then leaned in, forcefully pressing his lips against yours, biting your lip hard until it bled. You moaned in pain and felt Nines's tongue enter your mouth. You bit him, but of course, it had no effect. Stupid androids didn't feel pain.  

To Nines, you were just a great big idiot. Why couldn't you see that you belonged to him? The android pushed you onto the bed and advanced towards you. You trembled and tried pushing him away, but your efforts were all for naught. You knew what was coming, your _body_ knew what was coming. Nines spread your legs, staring down at your erect cock. "What a pervert," he commented, watching as it twitched and dripped with pre-cum. You said nothing and closed your eyes in embarrassment, in shame. 

Nines trailed his finger down your wet cock, slicking the tip of his finger with fluid before shoving a finger into your ass. The piss-poor job of preparing you caused you a great amount of pain although Nines had previously had his fun with you a numerous amount of times. It burned, it itched, it felt awful. You had to bite your lip to keep yourself from screaming. Nines would love to hear you squeal as he had many times in the past. The android continued to painfully finger you, the painful sensation quickly fading away and replaced with pleasure.

You'd never forgive yourself for this.

You covered your mouth with your hand to stifle your moans, chills of pleasure running down your body. God, why? You breathed heavily and painfully, and your dick continued to drip and twitch as you felt yourself about to reach your orgasm, but just as you were about to, Nines pulled his finger out.

Small, muffled whines left you as the build-up of your orgasm slipped away from you. You uncovered your mouth and panted heavily. Disappointment was the only thing you felt, but Nines would do this every time as a sort of game. It was entertainment for a sadistic prick like Nines. God, how you missed the DPD. You missed Connor and his dog-like nature, you missed Hank and his shitty drinking habits, and god forbid, you even missed Gavin and his lame insults. With Nines around, you'd never be able to see them again.

Once your breathing returned to normal, Nines unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Once you heard the jingle of his belt, you had to resort to your last line of defence. Begging.

"Nines... please don't... I'm begging you..." you cried weakly, hot tears running down your face. You tried to move away, but Nines made sure you didn't move another inch by snapping his belt in front of you. The loud crack noise caused you to flinch. Nines shook his head and turned you around onto your stomach. You couldn't stop the tears. Even more so when you felt painful stinging sensations on your ass and back. You yelped in pain as his whips were anything but light.

"[F/N], [F/N], [F/N], how many times must I punish you until you learn your place? There is no begging or bargaining with me," Nines asserted before sending you another harsh smack with his belt. You suddenly felt something snap inside your stomach. You heard Nines sigh angrily. "Bad dog," Nines said as he leaned in. "You've made a mess on the bed."

Nines turned you back around on your back to see your cock limp and you on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. Nines smirked and whipped out his own cock. You didn't bother begging anymore and you didn't really have the voice to cry. Nines positioned his cock at your entrance and pushed himself in swiftly. You turned your head and moaned when Nines began to move immediately, his thrusts hard and rough. Nines leaned in only to bite down on your neck, almost breaking the skin to leave a visible mark.

Nines's hand found its way to your cock, stroking and feeling it swell with blood again. You felt yourself nearing climax again when Nines suddenly stops. More tears fell from your face, and you begged Nines to let you cum, though ashamed to feel such pleasure. You moved your hips to try and reach an orgasm only for Nines to roughly grab your hips and dig his nails into your skin with a growl.

Nines continued to roughly thrust into you, again having you moaning and whining underneath him, and just as you were about to cum, he stops. By now you were pleading with him, calling out his name and crying for your release. "When you call my name like that, I just want to hurt you even more," Nines grinned. "But I'll let you off for now."

After a few more rough thrusts, Nines releases inside you. You twitched and tried to control your breathing the best you could. Once Nines pulled out, you felt empty and cold, feeling the warmth of Nines's cock leave and leaving behind a mess. Nines looked down at your sore and red hole, his cum dripping out and making another mess on the bed. His cold blue eyes travel up to your face which was flushed red with tears rolling down your cheeks. The android smirked as he took in the view. You were absolutely beautiful, but that didn't mean you were forgiven just yet.

You finally passed out, exhausted and sore from the pain. Nines reached over to gently stroke your hair as he's done many other times. You were a puppy, only to belong to and be played with by Nines. The android lied down next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you towards him. Maybe if you continued to be a good boy, Nines would give you a treat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how android cum works just go with it please


	4. "upgrades". (Elijah Kamski x Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor is confused as to why he's equipped with sexual functions because he's designed to assist law enforcements and goes to visit elijah in hopes of learning what his functions are good for. 
> 
> elijah is delighted to help connor experience his functions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short bc im so lazy :(
> 
> maybe ill continue it with a part two ?

His discovery of his sexual functions was a bit of a surprise. It happened one day when Connor had tidied up Hank's room and found old dusty magazines of nude men and women, and Connor had gotten an erection. Hank was just as shocked and confused (and disgusted) as he was! He obviously couldn't ask Hank why he was fitted with such functions, so his solution was to personally ask Elijah Kamski. Connor waited patiently for Elijah to show up. He was a little nervous, especially after his previous encounter with him. He's a very difficult man to predict.

"Elijah will see you now," Chloe said politely. Connor stood up and followed Chloe into the other room where Elijah sat. He smiled as Connor approached. 

"Connor. What can I do for you?" he asked. He already had a feeling what Connor was here for, but he wanted to make sure. 

"I discovered that I was equipped with... sexual functions. I can feel... aroused and..." Connor trailed off, looking down at his crotch. Elijah smirked and stood up, walking in slow circles around the android. "I'm able to get erections, but I was designed to assist law enforcement. I don't see how this is supposed to assist me with my investigations," he explained, his eyes following Elijah. 

"Okay, I see where the confusion is, but I don't think you realise just how useful this function may be and I don't think you are aware of what your functions actually are," Elijah countered. "So... _why don't I show you?_ " he suggested. Connor took a moment to realise what Elijah really meant, and nodded slowly before following Elijah as he walked into the other room— his room.

Connor was then pushed onto the bed. He didn't exactly want it, but he wasn't complaining. Elijah offered to show him what his functions were exactly used for. Elijah didn't hesitate in straddling Connor and undoing his tie before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Connor felt his synthetic heart pump faster. He allowed Elijah to take off his jacket, leaving the loosened tie and unbuttoned shirt on. 

Elijah quickly stripped Connor of his pants and spread his legs. Connor's cheeks turned blue when Elijah began grinding against Connor's hardening cock through his underwear. For the sake of Hank, Connor wore underwear to hide his fully functional genitals, but Elijah didn't seem to mind. Connor sighed and felt his underwear growing slightly damp. Elijah smirked and continued to move his hips. It was fun to see Connor in such conflict. For the android, it wasn't supposed to go down like this. They were just gonna have a simple chat, but Elijah insisted on showing Connor the joys of his sexual function and what it could be used for.

"Do you want me to stop?" Elijah asked. It wasn't a serious question, but it was fun to see Connor's reaction. He wanted to say no, but he was too curious. Elijah slipped off his robe and shuffled down so that he was at the bottom of the bed by Connor's feet. He pulled down the android's underwear and eyed the erect synthetic cock in front of him. "Not too shabby..." he muttered to himself before taking the android's entire cock into his mouth. Connor bit his lip and groaned. This was a whole new experience for him, and he _loved_ it. 

"K-Kamski..." Connor called out, sighing. Elijah said nothing for his mouth was full of robo-cock, but continued to move his head up and down along Connor's length, pressing his tongue against his shaft. He could feel a strange tight sensation building up in the pit of his stomach. What was that? Connor had done his research, he knew very well what an orgasm was, but to actually feel it? Experience the build-up? He couldn't describe how it felt, but... when the sensation finally snapped, he felt a wave of relief and pleasure all throughout his body, which caused him to shiver and jerk. His systems froze for a moment, the sensation overriding his sensors as he gawked down at Kamski who pulled away with a sigh before smirking. 

"Now do you have an idea of how your new functions work? Trust me, they'll be very useful when it comes to interrogation," Elijah explained, wiping his mouth. "And while you're here, I might as well show you your other functions..." Elijah muttered as he slipped off his robe and shuffled up to Connor's hips, hovering over the android's still erect cock. Connor's face turned deep blue. He... honestly was excited about it. Connor sighed and moaned when Elijah rubbed his ass against his member.

Boy, was he in for one hell of a night.

 


End file.
